Sex God?
by Ringitup
Summary: Puck sees someone he use to dream about in high school.


**A/N So first off I would just like to apologize in advance for this story. it's in need of some serious editing. But i couldn't resist. I've never written a Glee FanFic and I just really love Puck and Rachel stories. Plus I know how much I hate it when there isn't any new stories so I just had to publish it.I will go back and edit it when I have time but for now this is it. **

**Hope you like it. If you don't I'm sorry! **

Puck couldn't believe his eyes as he stared across the crowded dance floor. _Of all the gin joints in all the world He thought to himself as he watched her petite little body move to the music. Her dark hair hanging loose around her shoulders, swinging back and forth as she turned her head. _

_He had always liked her hair down, even when he didn't want to notice. He liked the way the natural curls created a halo around her face, making her look almost angelic._

_But that was then. _

_Now she had her back to a taller guys front and grinding up against him. His muscular forearms wrapping around to her front, making her look almost dwarf-like. _

_And Puck didn't like it. _

_It had been 3 years since he had last saw Rachel Berry. Three years since he had drove his car out of Lima without so much as a look back at what he was leaving behind. Three years that he had spend wishing and wondering if Rachel had every really notice the connection that had always been hidden under the surface between them. The current that he felt every time he had to touch her in Glee Club, every time he had to even get close to her. _

_But here she was. Right in front of him after all this time. With that beautiful face and amazing figure he just could stop his thoughts from turning to what might be under that little dress she was wearing and if he would ever get a chance to see it. He had blew it in high school, to preoccupied with being the resident bad ass that he didn't realize what was right in front of him until it was to late. Till he was half way to New York with only his trunk, guitar, and the clothes on his back. _

_The song switched in the club, turning to one of those 'lets get down and dirty' type songs. The girl sitting next to him slid her hand further up his leg, in a fruitless effort to get his attention. He could feel her whispering something in his ear, but he couldn't care less. His eyes were glued to where Rachel was now leaving her dancing partner and making her way to the bar. _

_Puck pushed the blondes hand off him and stood up, causing everyone at his table to look at him. "I need another drink." he said simply, giving his best friend Darren a slight nod, before making his way out of the VIP section and to the bar located next to the large dance floor. His eyes locked on her familiar brunette head. _

_As he made his way past a small group of girls dancing, he heard one of them gasp, followed by his name in an awed tone. He was use to it though, it came with the job description. He just sent the girls one of his famous smirks before continuing on his way. _

_The closer he got to Rachel, the more he liked what he saw. She had certainly grown up in the last three years since he had last seen her. Her hair was longer, hanging down her bare back where the dress didn't cover. Her curves even seemed to fill out more, sending a recognizable shot to his lower half. _

_He stopped a few feet behind her enjoying his view before making his move. _

_Rachel couldn't believe she had let her friend convince her to come here. This wasn't her normal spot. She like sophisticated and classy, not hot humid sex houses. Everywhere she looked people were making out against any available surface, hands going places where they shouldn't be seen in public. Rachel sighed and turned back toward the bar. She just couldn't believe she was here. _

_Her heart jumped as she felt a hand come down on her bare back. But something strange happened then. Instead of the slight shot of fear that usually came with someone touching her from behind, she felt something…. Almost familiar about the touch, like she had felt it before and had been waiting to feel it every day since. _

"_My my Berry. Aren't you to straight edge to be seen in this part of town." A voice spoke in to her ear, tickling her cheek. _

_She turned quickly, almost falling over until two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against a rock hard body. Shocks sent through her body as she looked up into familiar brown eyes. _

"_Noah." Rachel breathed out as she continued to stare up at him. _

"_Berry." Puck smirked down at her. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked, her hands clutching his collar from her almost fall._

"_I could ask you the same question." He replied, loving the view he got from his vantage point above her. Her little black dress had fallen down a little and the bright pink lace of her bra was poking up over the top. He always knew she wore lace._

"_My friend dragged me here so we could celebrate." Rachel said, finally realizing what type of position she was in and standing up, gripping Puck's forearms to steady herself before running her hands down the front of her dress to fix it. _

"_So you don't usually come to clubs and give guys lap dances? What a shame." Puck smirked down at her, running his eyes blatantly up and down her body. _

_Rachel couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her body as if he was actually touching her. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much." she said, trying to come back to her senses. This wasn't high school anymore. She couldn't let him effect her like before. In high school she would have done anything he asked for. If he had wanted her on her knees she would have gladly done it without a second thought on how gross she thought that was back then. _

_But now was different. She was Rachel freakin' Berry for god sakes. She was broadways next best thing. She wasn't the meek little nerd that she was back in high school. _

_And this was Noah Puckerman. Lead singer to the chart topping band Breath. The hot bad boy that was in every teenage girls dream. _

"_Why would I need to change? I'm perfect the way I am. But you never really got to experience just how perfect I really am didn't you baby?" he asked, sending her a suggestive look. She thought she saw his eyes darken slightly, but she just accredited that to the sucky lighting of the club. _

_Rachel took a few second to think about her rely, sending a look down his perfectly toned body that she had spent so much time looking at in high school. _

_This was her chance. The chance that she had never had in high school. She wasn't the nerd, and he wasn't the jock anymore. They were just two people that had chemistry. Strong chemistry. The kind of chemistry that had him staring in most of her fantasies from day one. _

_Making up her mind, she sent him one of her best smiles, the one that her manager said sent people to their knees. "Well it's never to late to learn something knew, is it?" she asked innocently, running a finger down his chest to the top of his belt. "Unless, of course, your not completely sure of your title as sex god."_

_Puck swallowed back the lump in his throat. He was not expecting this. This wasn't his sweet innocent Rachel. This was the Rachel Berry that was on the posters on Broadway. This was the smart, talented, flirty actress that had the tabloids buzzing. And he had to say, he liked this Rachel. _

"_I don't remember saying anything about being a Sex god, not that I'm denying it." Puck replied, moving in closer to her and placing his hands on her hips. _

"_That's what all the girls said in high school. But I was never really that convinced." Rachel looked up into his brown eyes, that were now darker, before letting her eyes drift to his lips. She had always wondered what they would feel like against hers. _

"_Baby I'd be more that willing to show a hot, little Jew like yourself just how much of a Sex god I really am." _

"_Then show me."_

_Three words. Three little words that almost knocked puck flat on his ass. He didn't allow his brain to fully catch up before he grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her towards the exit to the club and into the waiting taxi. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to his friends before turning back to Rachel who was doing the same thing. _

_They didn't speak as they made their way towards Puck's apartment, but their eyes remained locked as they stared the other down with lust clouded eyes. _

_Getting out of the cab, Puck paid the guy and lead Rachel into his building with a hand placed on her back. The elevator door had barely shut when Puck had finally had enough. Pushing Rachel up against the metal wall his lips crashed down on to hers, causing them both to let out a moan. _

_Rachel's hands came up to his hair automatically, running her hands through his now short hair with a sigh, pulling his lips closer to hers as she wrapped her legs around his torso, bring him right where she most wanted him. _

_Puck groaned as his hands came down to her bare thighs. Her skin even softer then he thought it would be. _

"_Noah." Rachel moaned as he pushed himself even closer to her body, creating a little bit of friction that they both craved. _

_The elevator dinged behind him, making Puck look up with a loud groan. Pulling Rachel off the wall he carried her to the end of the hall, all the while she busied herself kissing his neck greedily. _

"_Baby I want you so bad." He said as he slammed the door shut and pushed her against the entry wall. _

"_Have me!" She groaned out, rubbing herself up against his hardness. _

"_Oh you have know idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that."_

_It wasn't long before all their clothes were on the floor, Puck unceremoniously throwing her onto his bed located at the middle of his studio apartment, before crawling up her body, placing random kisses on his way. _

_Rachel groaned in frustration as he skipped over where she wanted him most, sending her a smirk before stopping at her breasts. His tongue running over the valley between them before latching on to one of her nipples. Making her arch up into his mouth with a small scream of delight. _

"_Noah please. I need you inside me." She begged him, pulling his head up for another searing kiss. She felt him smirk against her lips as his finger drifted down her side till it reached the junction between her thighs and entering her with his finger. _

_Puck had to hold himself back as he felt how wet she was for him. Pulling back from the kiss he stared into her eyes as moved his fingers inside her, watching her squirm under him. _

"_Please Noah!" Rachel screamed as she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. _

_Hearing her say his name was it, he moved above her, replacing his hand with his cock and thrusting into her. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he sank all the way into her. This was so much better than he had ever thought it could be. He also couldn't help when he broke one of his big sex rules and looked her in the eyes, watching her watch him as the both approached the unknown, and dropped off the edge. _

_As he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that with you."_

"_You have no idea how long I have been wanting you to do that with me." Rachel smiled as she repeated his words, looking over at him. "And just for the record, you are a Sex god."_


End file.
